


The War of Wits- A Black Butler/Death Note fanfiction( discontinued)

by midnight_penguins



Category: Death Note, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, crossover - Fandom
Genre: England (Country), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_penguins/pseuds/midnight_penguins
Summary: The time period is late 1880's England.In this story, Light  succeeded in beating Near and wanted to go to Britain next. Just pretend he figured out how to go back in time...





	1. The Beginning

Ciel

Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk and sighed. It wasn't very often that Elizabeth wanted him to get her something but it was her birthday after all. He didn't have a clue what to get her. Ciel did not want to ask Sebastian though. The devil would just tease him for that. No, he would have to figure it out by himself. Ciel got up from his desk and went downstairs. Maybe the garden would give him some sort of inspiration.  
Just then, there was an explosion. What was that?! Ciel immediately ran downstairs. To his dismay, Baldo and Mey-Rin had collided. Baldo had blew up the kitchen-again- and during the explosion, Mey-Rin tripped, broke the dishes and they collided.   
"Oi! What the hell happened?" Ciel said angrily. They jumped up and started stuttering.   
" Y- young master! I- er- I decided to roast-er, I mean cook the meat with a flamethrower..." Baldo said. He had soot all over his face and his hair was an Afro.   
" I see. And you?" Ciel growled. He glared at Mey-Rin, waiting for her explanation. Her glasses were cracked and all the dishes were broken.   
" Young Master!! I tripped, I did! I was caring the dining plates and I tripped! And then Baldo came flying into me..." Mey-Rin said nervously. Ciel sighed again and he was about to scold them when he heard Sebastian.   
" Honestly, what have you two done now? " Sebastian said. Finally, someone with actual ability, Ciel thought.   
" Sebastian, clean this up at once!" He ordered.   
" Yes, My Lord. Ah! Young Master, a letter from the Queen has arrived. Please see to it after you're done deciding what to get for Lady Elizabeth. " Sebastian replied. Ciel flinched. He had completely forgotten. Ciel nodded and went back to his office. What did Lizzy like... She likes cute things, so... Just like that, it came to him. He would get her a bouquet of flowers and a dress. With that done, Ciel moved on to the Queen's letters.   
My Dear Boy,  
How was your Easter? Phillip and I dyed Easter eggs. It's makes me very sad to inform you of the murders that have been happening in London...There is no trace of the killer; there is just the victims bodies. What's even more strange, is that they have all died of heart attacks. I urge, you, my boy, as the Queen's Watchdog, to solve this case. My heart goes out to all of the victim's families. I expect results in three months.   
Sincerely,  
Queen Victoria  
'What is this...?' Ciel thought. Little did he know that there was more than heart attacks to this case...


	2. New Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time period is late 1880's England.In this story, Light succeeded in beating Near and wanted to go to Britain next. Just pretend he figured out how to go back in time...

Light

Light Yagami was lost in London. He was with Ryuk and then Ryuk left for some odd reason. He'd been trying to find the hotel but he couldn't find it-obviously. What's worse was that he was having trouble understanding the British accent. Although he could read English and speak it, the British accent was just hard to understand. Light looked around. He was at Scotland Yard. He sighed and sat down on a bench nearby. How could he,Light Yagami, be lost ? After he killed Near with the Death Note, he wanted to take on a new country. It would be quite the challenge since he would be stuck in Britain. If he took down Queen Victoria and Scotland Yard, he would have a monopoly over one of the greatest countries of all time. Suddenly, the door from the Scotland Yard building opened. Two gentlemen were coming out. One was rather short and looked rather young. He was dressed like a noble and had a top hat on. The other man was tall and rather handsome. He was wearing all black and had something pinned to his chest. If he squinted, he'd be able to read it. It read head butler. That was quite surprising. They were close enough now that Light could hear what they were saying.

" Damn! The yard's got nothing on those murders." The short one said. He looked rather irritated.

" Young Master, please don't talk about that here. Someone could be listening." The black one replied back.

" Sebastian. Let's go see the Undertaker. He should have some information." The short one said.   
The Undertaker? Who was that? Light got up and started following the gentlemen-close enough that he could hear what they were saying.   
" I say, these murders are quiet peculiar. All deaths by heart attacks and no trace of the murderer. " The short gentleman continued,"well, no matter. I'll find them soon enough." Light froze, terrified that this young lad was on to him. He couldn't have been more than twelve, maybe thirteen! And yet he was talking about these murders as if it was a game.   
Who ever he was, Light Yagami would destroy him. He was just a pawn in a much larger plan. However, things won't be as easy as Light expects. After all, though Light does not know it, he is up against Ciel Phantomhive. Just as Light has Ryuk, Ciel has Sebastian. And the reapers of this world as well...


	3. The Undertaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Japanese kanji, unfortunately, I have no clue if they are actually correct, considering that I used google translate.

Ciel Phantomhive stared at Undertaker. He was shocked-appalled even.  
" What?! What do you mean you have no information??" He shouted angrily.  
" Well...Maybe if Milord did something actually funny...heehee...." Undertaker chuckled.   
Ciel sighed and put his hand to his forehead.   
" Sebastian, I command you. Whatever you hear, do not come in until I tell you. Understand?"  
" Yes, my lord." Sebastian said and then got up and left. Now, Ciel was going to humiliate himself. And he knew just the way to do it.  
" Oho...Milord must be especially desperate if he's doing it himself...heehee..." Undertaker said with glee. Ciel ignored him and started to dance. Well, attempt would be a better word for it. He was flailing everywhere and tripping over his own feet. This better be worth it...Ciel thought. Ciel danced and danced and danced until his hair was messed up and his face was sweaty. He stopped, catching his breath for a moment. Ciel glanced at Undertaker. Was he laughing? Silence. Then:   
" Hahahahahahahahhahahahhaaahhha!!!! Heeee...haaaaa!!!"   
Ciel sighed and let Sebastian in.   
" To think Milord would go that far...heehee.." said Undertaker,drooling from laughing so hard. Ciel ignored him and continued to pant.  
" Young Master, What on earth did you do?" asked Sebastian, " Your hair is a mess..."   
" Nothing of your concern," said Ciel. " Now, Undertaker, what information do you have?"  
" The bodies have not been touched and they are all heart attacks. However, they are all around eighteen or nineteen. The majority of them are male, although there are some females. What's odd is that they all own big businesses. The perpetrator must be getting rid of rivals. However, all the victims have something in common. Before their deaths, they have written "Light Yagami" on their wrist before the heart attack- in Japanese kanji. Like this." Undertaker said, as he picked up a pen and started to write: 光 八神. ( Light Yagami)  
" This person," Undertaker continued, " is from Japan. Just as we have Shinigami, so do they. Their's,of course, if different than ours. That's all the information I have, Heeheee... Milord, I must warn you, this will be no ordinary case. Watch your back." Ciel looked at Undertaker, now more confused then ever. How did he get so much information in so little time? Not that it mattered, but it was still odd. These murders were, after all, only two weeks old. Even so, that information was priceless. It was worth it after all.   
" Sebastian, Did you get all of that?" Ciel said.  
" Yes, My lord."   
" Even the Japanese kanji?"  
" Even the Japanese kanji. Young Master, if I couldn't do this what kind of butler would I be?"  
Ciel turned around to Undertaker and said: " Thank you for the information. Contact me if you find out more. "   
Undertaker nodded in reply.  
" Let's go, Sebastian." They walked out and soon they were in a carriage.   
" Sebastian, what do you know of the shinigami of Japan?" Ciel asked curiously. If he was to solve this, then he needed to know everything.  
" Well, Young Master, they are not like Grelle or William T. Spears. They run their own operation. They are grotesque and are known for gambling in the shinigami world. They have books, in which one night only have to write the name and know the face and the human dies. They are required to write down someone's name each month. (Author's note: I'm not sure about the one month part, so if anyone knows, please comment. ) Shinigami also have special eyes, They know when someone is born and when they are going to die. They are very lazy and there are many rules for them to follow. I don't know much of them though. One shinigami that might be here is the shinigami Ryuk."   
Sebastian said concisely.  
Why would there be a shinigami in England? Ciel thought.


	4. Grim Reapers

And where do you ask is Light? Still lost in London if you must know. Light was now searching for a place to stay. He was a criminal mastermind, but he still needed his sleep. Especially since this kid was investigating the murders. Well, his murders. Light preferred to think of it as purification. He needed to think of a plan, perhaps confront this kid in disguise. Or maybe getting information was better. No matter what decision he made, he still needed somewhere to go. Luckily for Light, Ryuk decided to show up again.  
" Hey Light, give me an apple." Ryuk said behind him.   
Light sighed and turned around.  
"And just where have you been? I've been attempting to navigate for hours."  
" Oh, just catching up with London's shinigami. There's been quite the scandal apparently."   
" There are other shinigami besides your kind?"  
" Yeah, and I'll explain if you give me an apple."   
Light rolled his eyes and walked over to a stand. He gave the attendant a couple of pounds and went back to Ryuk and tossed it to him. Ryuk caught the apple and began to eat it. 

" Well, you see,mmf, they're called grim reapers over here. " Ryuk swallowed the apple. 

" The way they run things over here are different from Japan. For one thing, being a shinigami is a punishment for those who kill themselves. Until the day they are forgiven, they are to work hard and continuously observe people's deaths. They must remain neutral between God and humans, and they are not allowed to intervene with human affairs. They check the dead person's cinematic record to decide whether the person deserves to live or die. If they do deserve to die, they use their death scythe to sever the person's memories from their bodies, thus making them dead.They follow lists from their higher-ups to see who to judge. Killing those who are not on the list is prohibited. Interfering with life and death is prohibited. " 

" I see. That certainly makes them more civilized than the ones in Japan. By the way, where are we going? And what was the scandal?" Light asked. 

" We are going to the hotel that you booked. I know you don't know the way, so I'm taking you there. You're welcome. As for the scandal...heheh. It's pretty funny. So, this grim reaper named Grelle Sutcliff broke the number one rule. He interfered with life and death. He sided with a woman named Angelina Dalles and killed people who were not on the list, under the name of Jack the Ripper. Apparently he got suspended for it. " 

Light smiled slowly. Perhaps he could convince this Grelle to ally with him. 

" Ryuk, see if you can contact him. I believe that Mr. Grelle Sutcliff and I need to have a discussion. " He could use this. Maybe Sutcliff knew who that kid was. Perhaps he could give a lot of information regarding whoever the person investigating was. Either way, Light was excited. Who knew what kind of information Sutcliff could give him?


End file.
